


Blood is Thicker than Greed

by Miazaki



Series: Cousins introspectifs [2]
Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miazaki/pseuds/Miazaki





	Blood is Thicker than Greed

“Great show buddy!” Ah, praise, praise for Fantasio, praise in something that Spirou had nothing to do with. It felt good.

“Thanks Spirou.” Not that Spirou hadn’t helped in his own way, encouraging him, giving him the courage to send them out and he was pretty sure the prints didn’t just “happen” upon the curator's desk.

“Yes Fantasio, I must admit, I knew you were a photojournalist but I’ve never seen your more personal collection. It’s quite stunning!”

“Oh, why  thank you Count!” Spirou laughed behind his hand,

“Oh Count,” you haven’t seen his “personal” collection.” _‘Oh that jerk’_ “That’s something I don’t think that can be show-” Fantasio slapped Spirou on the back, with a wide smile.

“Hahaha oh Spirou, only because it’s not my best work and I’m embarrassed to even talk about them, never mind showing them to the public. Hahahaha Spirou, I need to talk to you.” Fantasio grabbed the laughing, well he could only call him a child at this point, away to a less crowded area.

“Hey, don’t be mad at me, you’re the one with an album full of naked pictures of your past lovers.” Fantasio flushed, Spirou had found the album in one of his dressers while on one of his ‘cigarettes are bad for you and you need to quit so I’m going to flush them all’ tirades. He claimed to be traumatized. The little shit.

“Those are personal and you know it Spirou, if you hadn’t been snooping in my room you wouldn’t have even seen them.”

“I know, I know. Calm down, it’s your day. I was just teasing. Can’t let your ego get too big.” Fantasio managed a smirk, grabbing a flute from a passing waitress as they made their way back to Pacome.

“For someone who claimed to be traumatized you sure talk about it a lot. You’re acting like it was porn.”

“I’m just shocked at how many people were actually in there, maybe they all had fetishes for older men?” Spirou had been drinking, it explained a bit.

“Mmm, some things get better with age my friend.” Seccotine had arrived, which meant she had managed to, in her words, ‘find the time to come to his little art gallery’. He was glad she was here, though he’d never say anything out loud.

“Well I must say Fantasio, these aren’t half bad, I guess you _can_ use that camera for more than just capturing your own bafoonery.”

“Hello, Seccotine, I see you’ve managed to do something with your hair than that ponytail. And I must ask, where did you find such nice clothes? Much better than the rags we generally see you in.” There was no malice in their voices, banter between them at this point was just their language.

“Ha ha Fantasio, quite the hmm? You okay Sparrow? You’re looking a bit red there.” Fantasio smirked, she had one hand clutching Spirou’s arm, the other on his forehead. Bold move, Seccotine, and smooth too. Fantasio decided he was too content to get in her way... _this_ time.

“You know he’s a lightweight, why don’t you take him outside for some air? I should mingle with other people, after all they’re here to see me and _my_ work right?”

“And already the ego swells, let’s go outside Spirou, and congratulations Fantasio.” He tipped his glass at her before draining it and handing it off to another passing waitress. After speaking to several people, explaining certain pictures and even getting asked about showing some of his other portfolios he needed air. While Fantasio generally liked attention and praise he could only stand so much, there was a balcony on the upper floor, a quick smoke and he’d go looking for wherever Seccotine had holed Spirou away, _‘as long as it’s not Nepal all over again...’_ It was a nice view from the balcony, the city was beautiful at night.

“Well,” came a voice from behind him, “I see you’ve only gotten better baby cousin.” Fantasio dropped his head. Zantafio.

“Just because they’re in an installation doesn’t mean they’re worth that much Zantafio, nothing here for you to steal.” Zantafio looked mock offended.

“You wound me cousin, can’t I just come and support my family?”

“No.”

“Can I at least borrow a smoke? As we both know I’m a bit short on funds. Haven’t been able to indulge much.” Fantasio raised an eyebrow at this,

“Really? And I’m to assume that new...Armani?” Zantafio nodded, smarmy smirk on his face, “Right, Armani suit just...fell off the truck?” Zantafio laughed as Fantasio handed him a cigarette and lit it.

“You could say that, yes, off the truck, into the store then into my closet. Always did have an eye for fashion baby cousin. I taught you well.” Fantasio grunted, leaning back over the railing to look over the city, Zantafio mimicked the gesture. They sat smoking in silence, the party going on inside and the cool night air blowing their smoke over the city.

“Zantafio what are you doing here?” Zantafio glanced at him sideways, before looking back over the city again. More silence.

“What if I told you it was to see your show?”

“I wouldn’t believe it.”

“Why? Don’t you trust me baby cousin?”

“Zantafio!”

“Fanta..I” His voice was suddenly, somber, “I really am proud of you okay? I always knew you had talent and finally other people get to see it.” In his shock Fantasio’s cigarette fell from his mouth, what was going on?

“Zantafio I swear, if this is some kinda trick...”

“No, no tricks, no cons, no heists...well...not here, well not _today_ anyway. I really, honestly, just wanted to see your show.” Zantafio had the peace of mind to stomp out the still smoking bud.

“Zantafio...”

“You’re a talented guy Fanta. I’m glad that you’re getting the recognition that you deserve.”

“Thank you...really, thank you Zanta, that means alot coming from you..”

“Yeah, don’t get used to it baby cousin. I’ve got to go before your houseboy sees me and has me arrested.” Fantasio snickered, houseboy indeed, tipsy or not Spirou wouldn’t have let _that_ term go. 

“Wait, Zanta...”

“Wha-?” It was Zantafio’s turn to let his cigarette fall from his mouth. A hug, they were hugging, Fantasio holding on as if his life depended on it. A hug couldn’t fix everything that had happened. Couldn’t banish the darkness that had embedded itself into Zantafio’s being. But it helped. And it was made even better by the fact that surprisingly, Zantafio was hugging him back.

“It was good to see you again Zanta.” Fantasio whispered as they finally broke apart.

“You too Fanta.”

“There’s a delivery entrance in the back, it leads into an alley. You shouldn’t run into anyone that way.”

“Thanks. Stay safe baby cousin, don’t let that redhead drag you into too much trouble.” Fantasio smirked,

“Heh, look who’s talking.” Zantafio laughed as he made his way back inside, Fantasio watched as he managed to blend into the crowd and disappear. When no loud screams or exclamations arose Fantasio closed his eyes, leaning back over the railing. He and Zantafio may never, ever be as close as they once were. But they were still family. And, apparently family never stopped caring. Even if they were enemies. Speaking of family. “Where did that woman drag Spirou off to, they can’t miss my speech.”

 


End file.
